deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Facetheslayer/Rohirrim vs. Greil Mercenaries
This is my first ancient match, hope I do well! "The Rohirrim! Cavalry unit of Rohan, who drove off the Uruk-Hai, and defeated them at Isengard, and Helm's Deep! The Greil Mercenaries! A brigade from Tellius, who aided Crimea in defeating Daein during the Mad King's War, and defeated the Bengion army, along with the Laguz Alliance! Who? Is? DEADLIEST!!! Our team of experts will decide who is... the deadliest warrior!" Tale of the Tape Weaponry... Analysis... These are merely my opinions, they will not count as part of my battle. Short Range: The standard Rohirrim longsword is a lethal blade made of steel, which is three foot long, and razor sharp, whcih is easily able to lop off arms. While the Ragnell, is Ike's personal sword, that is made of a mysterious metal, that also will even harm the soul of anyone attacking the weilder with a swing in the general direction. (i.e. it does damage against indirect attacks with a vertical swing.) This unusual property gives the edge to the Greil Mercenaries. Mid Range: The Spontoon Spear and the Steel Poleax are both equal 6 foot polearm weapons, and can both easily damage armor, however, the main factor is both of these warriors are cavalry units, as well. And anyone who knows how to ride a horse (myself, included), knows that using an axe on horseback is a lot more dificult than a spear. The edge goes to the more horse friendly weapon, so Edge: Rohirrim. Long Range: The Steel Bow is one of the more vicious Crimean archery tools, as it can pick off foes from over 300 feet away. It's metal desing makes certain that it will last, however, the Rohirrim fire back with the English Longbow, which could knock a knight off his horse from over a half mile away. It is one of history's most vicious bows, and could only be matched in force when flintlock muskets were invented. The edge goes to the Rohirrim in long range. Special Weapons: The Rohirrim are avid hunters across the plains of Rohan, and ranchers as well, so they are experts with the lasso. It was used to disarm opponents, or they could snare an opponent, preferably by the neck, and dislocate or break bones, and drag the body along the ground. However, the Greil Mercenaries have members, who studied tomes, and the most prefered on the battlefield was ElThunder. ElThunder would cause a lightning bolt to fall from the sky and electrocute foes, or spook the horses, causing them to knock off their riders, for an easy kill. Due to the more likely lethality, the edge in special weapons goes to the Greil Mercenaries. Final Fight... Well, despite all the support and logic for the Greil Mercenaries,The Rohirrim came out on top in the poll by a 1 vote margin. However... Every voter on the site put up a great debate for the Griel Mercs, so I'm giving this match to the Greil Mercs. Rohirrim: file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png Greil Mercenaries: file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png The Simulation starts, as the Greil Mercenaries are just finished with defeating a force of Bengion soldiers. After the bloody battle, four Mercenaries are left standing, as all of a sudden, they hear the infamous horn of Helm hammerhand. Four Rohan Soldiers are sent as the cavalry, led by Eomer, all on horseback. Ike and a Greil Mercenary with a steel bow get on horseback, as the other two mercs stay on the ground... One of the Greil mercs open a tome, and reads it aloud, casting ElThunder, right onto the front of a sword weilding Rohirrim's horse, killing it, and sending the rider topplign over, as his back breaks and he is dead within minutes. file:red.png (3-4)The Greil Merc on horseback, who weilds the Steel Bow aims it at the archer of the Rohirrim, and fires, however, the Rohirrim archer managed to bend otu of the way, however, he fell off his horse. As the Greil archer is not pay ing attention, the Rohirrim archer stood up, and extended his bow, as he fired an arrow into the eye socket of the Greil archer. file:blue.png (3-3) Before the Rohirrim archer could celebrate, though, he was struck with a lightning bolt, from the Greil Mercenary thunder mage. file:red.png (2-3) However, as soon as the last two Rohirrim closed the distance, one of the Rohirrim punctured the heart of the thunder mage with his Spontoon spear. file:blue.png (2-2) The other mercenary ran back, and armed himself with a steel poleax, and narrowly avoided the tip of the spear. On a roundabout while on the horse,the Rohirrim with the spear was dismounted, from a strike with the Steel Poleax. With one more blow from the weapon, while he was downed, he was defeated. file:red.png (1-2) The other mercenary ran towards his leader to aid him in battle. Eomer and Ike met in battle, both swinging their swords at each other on horseback. Eomer managed to use his lasso, and snare Ike's right arm, which thrown him off his horse, and caused him to hit the ground hard. As Eomer ran, trying to drag Ike off, a steel poleax struck his horse, killing it, and causing the Rohirrim leader to fall off. The Greil Merc tried to chop him again, however, Eomer rolled out of the way in time. He drawn his sword, and was fending the poleax weilder off, until he did a powerful slash to the unprotected neck of teh Greil mercenary. file:blue.png (1-1) Ike had gotten to his feet, and found his sword, Ragnell. He yelled and charged at Eomer, as their blades clashed. Eomer kicked him back, and tried an overhead swing, however, it was deflected again by Ike. Ike went for a horizontal clash, however, Eomer swung his blade to clash. Eomer went fro a vertical hit again, however, Ike does a quick horizontal slash across the body of Eomer, and spins behind him, and punctured his armor with a stab. Eomer coughs blood, as Ike pushed his blade in further, before pulling it back out. file:red.png (0-1) Ike then frustratedly thrusts his sword into the ground, and collapsed to his knes and gave out a yell of victory, and agony, for his friends were vanquished. Winner: Greil Mercenaries Category:Blog posts